Anger
by Floralies
Summary: Traduction d'une histoire de DrRaven. Harry est libéré d'Azkaban. Il ne veut plus combattre Voldemort pourtant celui-ci décède. Que c'est il passé ?


**Anger**

**Titre : ****Anger**

**Auteur:** DrRaven

**Traductrice :** Floralies

**Bêta correctrice :** Melanie76

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire de **DrRaven** est basée sur l'univers de « Harry Potter » appartenant à **JK Rowlin**g. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction.

Deux ans. C'était le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis la mascarade de procès qu'il avait eu. Deux longues années, exposées aux plus répugnantes créatures d'Angleterre. Deux ans à revivre la nuit où ses parents avaient été tués. Deux ans, enfermés à Azkaban, pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait. Après le tournoi des Trois sorciers, il avait été arrêté pour l'assassinat de Cédric Diggory. Bien sûr, avec Fudge présent, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ait accès à un procès équitable. Dumbledore ne pensait pas que Voldemort ait tué Cédric, et qu'il l'avait fait. Ce fut suffisant pour envoyé Harry à Azkaban pour les deux dernières années. Aucun véritable procès, aucun témoin n'a parlé au nom d'Harry ... eh bien, rien que l'on ne voulu croire de toute façon. À la grande surprise d'Harry, Victor et Fleur essayèrent de soutenir Harry, mais ils furent emportés par leurs Directeurs respectifs, en précisant qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire interne à l'Angleterre.

Ses soi-disant meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione ne le croyaient pas. Pour Ron ce ne fut pas une surprise. Hermione, toute fois l'a été. Elle savait qu'Harry devait apprendre beaucoup de sortilèges pour rattraper son retard par rapport aux connaissances des autres participants du tournoi, et Harry n'aurait pas eu le temps d'apprendre la malédiction mortelle. Ginny, qui l'aimait, n'avais même pas daigné lui parler... Au contraire, elle lui tourna le dos, tout comme Ron, M. et Mme Weasley. Il ne savait pas pour les jumeaux, ce qui le dérangeait, mais comme ils n'avaient pas témoigné contre lui, ils étaient encore dans ses petits papiers, contrairement au reste des gens de Dumbledore.

Et oui, Harry avait passé deux ans sur l'île d'Azkaban. Les Détraqueurs l'avaient affecté en permanence, et il n'avait pas eu la paix. Il voyait attaque après attaque de Voldemort, et peu importe combien Harry essayait, il ne pouvait pas bloquer les visions. Il avait vu les parents de Diggory se faire tuer. Il avait vu la mort des parents d'Hermione. Il en avait vu bien d'autres encore... Alors cela choqua Harry lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit et Dumbledore, ainsi que Fudge pénétrer dans sa cellule.

« M. Potter. Nous sommes venus vous libérer sous certaines conditions. » Commença Fudge.

« Non merci. Je vais rester ici et regarder Voldemort raser le Monde Magique. » Dit Harry froidement.

« Mon garçon ... »

« Je ne suis pas votre fils, Dumbledore. Vous avez envoyé _une autre_ personne innocente à Azkaban. Je n'oublierai pas, et je ne pardonnerai pas. Vous pouvez partir maintenant ... Je suis sûr que Voldemort est sur le point d'attaquer ... non. Je ne vous dirai pas où. Que les moutons du monde sorcier souffrent. »

« Potter ... vous avez été pris avec le cadavre de Diggory. » Tempêta Fudge. « Il y avait votre signature magique sur la malédiction mortelle. »

« Êtes-vous complètement fou, Fudge? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu droit au véritasérum? Ne vous ai-je pas dit que Voldemort avait utilisé _mon sang_ pour régénérer son corps? La Magie est dans le sang. Ce qui a un sens pour moi. Mais là encore, tout ce qui donne véritablement son sens est bien au-delà de votre compréhension. » Déclara froidement Harry.

« Harry ... » Commença Dumbledore.

« C'est M. Potter pour vous, Casse-cou. Maintenant laissez-moi tranquille. Je veux regarder Voldemort détruire le Chemin de Traverse ... oups. Je n'aurais pas dû dire cela. » Dit Harry, tournant le dos à Dumbledore et s'allongeant sur son lit... Dumbledore quitta rapidement la salle.

=== === OOO===OOO === ===OOO===OOO=== ===

_Chemin de Traverse, deux minutes plus tard ..._

« Détruisait la ruelle! » Dit Voldemort à ses Mangemorts. « Tuer toute personne qui se met sur votre chemin » Trente ou quarante silhouettes en robe noire commencèrent à lancer des malédictions sur les bâtiments et les gens pris de panique sur le Chemin de Traverse. Voldemort entendit les pops d'apparition et se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants. « Eh bien, bien, bien. Si ce n'est pas Albus. Le fou du siècle. »

« Bonjour, Tom. Je vois que vous êtes toujours à vos mêmes occupations. » Commença Dumbledore.

« Comme vous, mon vieux. Je vois que vous n'avez pas encore appris de vos erreurs ... » Ricana Voldemort. « Faire confiance aux mauvaises personnes. Mettre des gens innocents à Azkaban ... permettre à mes disciples de se promener librement ... vous avez trois sur trois, n'est-ce pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? » Cria Tonks à côté de Dumbledore.

« Folle Sang de Bourbe. _J'ai_ tué le gamin Diggory! Et vous m'avez fait le plus beau cadeau que vous pourriez me faire, et enfermer le garçon-qui-je-veux-tuer ! Je peux accéder à lui à tout moment! Merci! »

"Harry ... Harry est innocent? » Grinça Tonks.

«Oui, folle de Sang de Bourbe. Maintenant, je vais contrôler le monde des sorciers! Vous croyez qu'il va vouloir se battre pour vous? Vous l'avez rejeté! » Voldemort rit fortement avant d'envoyer le sortilège de mort vers les nouveaux arrivants. Ils plongèrent à l'écart, comme Tonks transplana. Dumbledore murmura quelque chose lui aussi avant de partir, mais Voldemort ne pouvait pas dire ce dont il s'agissait.

=== === Ooo ooo === ===ooo===ooo===

_Azkaban prison, cinq minutes plus tard._

« Fudge! » Hurla Tonks, comme elle parcourait les couloirs. Elle courut vers Fudge et dérapa, provoquant les rires des prisonniers. « Fudge! Harry ... il ... il ... Il est innocent! Voldemort a tué Cédric. Il vient de l'admettre au Chemin de Traverse! » Le visage de Fudge pâlit en l'écoutant. Il savait que si cela se savait, sa carrière était terminée «Nous devons le libérer immédiatement! »

« Enfin vous me croyez, hein? » Dit une voix dit provenant de la cellule. « C'est un scandale qu'il vous ait fallu deux ans pour que vous les idiots le comprenaient. Maintenant, ouvrez cette maudite porte et laissez-moi sortir d'ici. »

« Harry ... »

« C'est M. Potter à vous, Miss Tonks. » dit froidement Harry. « Vous n'êtes pas mon amie. Vous êtes juste un Auror. »

« Qui est aussi ta cousine ...» répondit Tonks.

« Non, ma _famille_ me soutien. Pas me condamner à l'enfer. » Dit Harry. Il se tourna vers Fudge. «Où est ma baguette? »

« Elle ... elle a été cassé." Balbutia Fudge. « Ollivander a disparu l'an dernier ... M. Potter ... le monde des sorciers a besoin de vous. »

« Tant pis. Qu'Ils souffrent de leurs erreurs. Vous avez cassé la seule arme qui puisse mettre fin à Voldemort. Vous êtes vraiment un imbécile maladroit. »

« Maintenant, voyons ... »

« Non, vous ne verrez rien ici. Je veux avoir une baguette magique. Si vous voulez la mort de Voldemort, vous me payerai pour ce travail. Vous m'accorderai aussi une licence pour l'utilisation des impardonnables face à tous _ceux_ qui me gêne. Pour chaque mangemort capturé, morts ou vivant, je veux 100.000 galions. Pour Voldemort lui-même, 10 millions. C'est à prendre ou à laisser Fudge. » Dit Harry.

« M. Potter ... c'est votre devoir de citoyen ... »

« Non, ce n'est plus le cas. Je suppose que puisque vous êtes là, Dumbledore vous a dit la prophétie ..." Il y eut un regard choqué sur le visage Tonks. "Oui, je sais à ce sujet. Après tout, j'ai eu un accès complet à l'esprit de Tom depuis ces deux dernières années. Vous pouvez soit accepter, ou je laisse le pays à Voldemort. Je suis sûr qu'il sera d'accord. Après tout, je _suis_ le seul qui peut le vaincre. "

« Et alors, Potter?" Voldemort ricana.

« Pourquoi, bonjour Tom. Je suppose que vous avez entendu mes conditions pour Fudge » Demanda Harry poliment.

« Vous êtes devenu gourmand, Harry." Dit Voldemort.

« Non, c'est un emploi. Pourquoi devrais-je m'occupez de vous gratuitement » Dit Harry. "Si Fudge ne veut pas payer, alors je vais faire ce que j'ai dit. Tu me laisseras tranquille, je ferai de même. Merde, ces gens sont trop stupides pour faire quelque chose quand même ..."

« Donc, si je devais tuer cet auror ici ... tu ne m'arrêterais pas ?" Demanda Voldemort.

« Je la tuerai si j'avait ma baguette." Dit Harry.

« Tu ne veux pas dire cela Harry ..."

« Et nous voici tous. Maintenant, nous sommes au complet. » Dit Harry, en montrant Dumbledore. « Quelle manière avez-vous avec les gens ayant des conversations privées ? »

« Silence! Harry ... vous acceptez de quitter l'Angleterre, et je ne vous attaque plus, vous et le pays où vous vivez. Vous n'avez rien ici, à part les traîtres."

« C'est tout Fudge, maintenant. S'il accepte mes conditions, alors nous aurons un duel. ... Si c'est non alors mon petit Tommy l'Angleterre est à toi. »

« Ne m'appelez pas par ce nom!" Rugit Voldemort.

« Vous savez quoi ... Je m'en fiche. Tom ... vous voulez l'Angleterre, c'est très bien. Cependant, je veux un serment sorcier que vous et vos Mangemorts, ou toute personne associée avec vous, ne m'attaquera pas moi ou n'importe quel pays ou je possède une propriété. Je vais vous donner en échange un serment sorcier de ne pas vous attaquer directement. Avons-nous un accord? "

« Harry! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça!" Commença Dumbledore, mais il fut réduit au silence par un regard du garçon aux yeux verts.

« Taisez-vous, mon vieux. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'en ai rien à faire de l'Angleterre ou de ses moutons. Ils m'ont tourné le dos. Pas l'inverse. Maintenant ... Tom, avons-nous un accord?"

« Je n'attaque aucun pays où vous possédez une propriété est-ce exact?" Demanda Voldemort. "Vous devez jurer que vous n'achèterez pas une propriété en Angleterre."

« C'est très bien. J'ai l'intention de m'éloigner de l'Angleterre de toute manière."

« Très bien, nous avons un accord." Voldemort leva sa baguette. «Moi, Lord Voldemort ..."

« Pas du tout à fait. Pour le serment vous devez obligatoirement utiliser votre nom de naissance, Tom." Interrompit Harry. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout les gens ici savent la vérité."

« Très bien. Moi, Thomas Elvis Jedusor, je jure sur ma magie de ne pas attaquer un pays dans lequel Harry Potter possède des biens. Je jure que mes disciples n'attaqueront pas Harry Potter. Qu'il en soit ainsi."

"Merci, Tom. TONKS. Donnez-moi votre baguette magique." dit froidement Harry. La jeune se métamorphe fut tellement choquée qu'elle remit sa baguette sans réfléchir.

«Moi, Harry James Potter, je jure sur ma magie de ne pas attaquer directement Thomas Elvis Jedusor, également connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort, aussi longtemps qu'il s'en tient à son serment. Je jure également de ne pas acheter de propriété en Angleterre. Qu'il en soit ainsi ! " Avec un éclair de lumière le serment fut complet.

"POTTER! Qu'en est-il de l'Angleterre! Vous ne m'avez pas donné le temps!" Tempêta Fudge.

"Allez-vous faire enculer, Fudge." Dit Harry, en lançant à Tonks sa baguette. «Bonne chance, enculés". Dit Harry. «Maintenant, je crois que je vais aller à Gringotts et choisir où je vais vivre. Voulez-vous joindre à moi, Tom? De cette façon, vous saurez où ne pas attaquer."

«Vous voulez que je vous accompagne? » ricana Voldemort.

«Bien sûr! Sauf si vous voulez perdre votre magie en attaquant un pays je possède une propriété...» dit Harry. "Comme je l'ai dit, le peuple de l'Angleterre peut souffrir de leur sort, et je m'en fous."

"Oui. Vous l'avez dit. Très bien. Je vais vous accompagner." ricana Voldemort. "Quelle pitié. J'aurais bien aimé faire un duel pour le plaisir avec vous."

"Ce ne serait pas un tel combat juste. Je suis coincé ici depuis deux ans, Tom. Si vous voulez bien, vous pouvez transplaner. Dumbledore transplanera avec moi."

"Très bien. A dans Cinq minutes, Potter."

"Rendez-vous à Gringotts." sourit Harry. Une seconde plus tard, Voldemort transplana.

«Qu'avez-vous fait, Potter?"

«Sauver ma propre vie. Dans le cas où vous ne l'avez pas encore réalisé, Fudge, j'aurai voulu qu'il vous tue. Il est dommage cependant. Je crois que vous devriez aller chercher la presse pour l'emmener à Gringotts, Fudge. Vous et votre bande d'idiots auraient une grande surprise. Je veux que vous convoquiez une conférence de presse et faire connaître au public les termes de cet accord. "

«M. Potter ... vous voulez que le public sache que vous l'abandonnez?" demanda doucement Dumbledore.

«Bien sûr. Puis ils vont se rendre compte exactement de ce qu'ils ont fait. Je vais aussi leur donner toute la prophétie. C'est le plus drôle. Que La fausse prophétie du Département des mystères ... vous avez eu un coup de main, n'est-ce pas Dumby?"

"Vous ... vous savez?" balbutia Dumbledore.

"Bien sûr, je sais que vous trompez. Une des autres choses que j'ai apprise, c'est que je suis plus puissant que vous et Voldemort combinés. Être si proches des Détraqueurs ... eh bien ... cela m'a profité." Dit Harry. "On doit y aller. Je m'attends à ce que vous ayez la presse devant Gringotts dans dix minutes."

=== === Oo ooo ==== ===oo===ooo====

"Comment puis-je vous aider?" Demanda le gobelin, ne prenant pas la peine de les regarder.

"Je suis venu pour mon héritage. Étant le seul Potter restant, j'ai le droit à tout. Je veux avoir tous mes biens." dit froidement Harry. Le gobelin releva la tête brusquement, pour voir Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort se tenir devant lui, avec Albus Dumbledore.

"Oui ... oui monsieur. Tout de suite."

"Cela ne vous dérange pas si j'y vais seul, Tom? Fudge revient avec la presse afin ... de leur faire savoir que je ne vais pas vous combattre pour sauver l'Angleterre. J'adorerais voir leur réaction ..." sourit Harry.

"Pas du tout, Potter. Je vois que Dumbledore n'aime pas ce qui se passe."

"Je l'emmerde. Il m'a abandonné. J'espère que c'est lui le premier que vous tuerez." Dit Harry, regardant directement Dumbledore. "Il l'a échappé belle. Dites-moi ... avez-vous Ollivander? Il _est_ le meilleur fabricant de baguette magique ... et si je pars en Angleterre, je vais avoir besoin de la meilleure baguette ..."

«Bien sûr." Dit Tom. "Mais vous n'aurez pas besoin de ses services. Vous pouvez avoir un baguette de l'un de mes Mangemorts." "

"Non ... ça ne va pas. Hmm. DUMBLEDORE ... je veux votre baguette magique." dit froidement Harry.

«J'ai peur ..."

«Expelliarmus!" Cria Harry, en levant la main vers Dumbledore. Un jet de lumière rouge frappa Dumbledore à la poitrine tandis que sa baguette magique volait dans la main d'Harry.

"Très impressionnant, Harry. Vous avez appris la magie sans baguette."

"Seulement ce sort et le sortilège d'attraction." Menti Harry. "Malheureusement, les baguettes ne peuvent pas être utilisé dans Gringotts, sinon, je vous aurai laissé le tuer maintenant." Dit Harry, regardant vers Dumbledore qui essayait de se relever.

«M. Potter, par ici." Dit un gobelin.

"Je vous remercie, Gripsec. J'espère que vous savez que toutes mes voûtes seront transférées une fois que je serai parti vivre ailleurs ? Voulez-vous m'accompagner là-bas." Dit Harry. Le gobelin le regarda avec surprise.

"Je serais honoré de gérer les comptes Potter, Seigneur Potter." Murmura Gripsec, comme ils se dirigeaient vers les bureaux des haut responsables gobelin. "Je suppose que votre plan a réussi?"

"Il a pris l'appât, l'hameçon, le plomb et la ligne, Gripsec. Maintenant, j'ai la baguette de Dumbledore... la légendaire Baguette de Sureau. Je dois vous remercier pour cette information. Au moment où Voldemort utilise un sort contre moi, il perd sa magie. J'espère que vous avez été en mesure de remplir tous les achats dont j'ai eu besoin? "

«Bien sûr, Lord Potter. Il a fallu un peu de votre fortune ... mais vous êtes encore très riches, étant donné que vous êtes l'héritier de Poudlard."

«C'est une honte que je ne puisse plus y mettre les pieds comme étudiant." Dit Harry. «Avez-vous une liste de tous les biens?"

«Oui, Seigneur Potter. La dernière transaction a été achevée la semaine dernière. Je suis désolé que nous n'ayons pas pu vous en informer." " répondit Gripsec.

«C'est bien Gripsec. Tant que tout est achevé. Puis-je avoir cette liste?" Gripsec remis à Harry une liste d'actifs, et ils retournèrent dans le hall, où Fudge et Aurors les attendaient.

"Tout est prêt, M. Potter. La presse est ici. Ils ont été informés de votre innocence. » Dit Fudge. "Mais ils n'ont pas été informés pour ... ... il est là."

"Permettez-moi de m'en occuper, Fudge." dit froidement Harry. Harry marchait droit devant, Voldemort en remorque. Il y avait des cris dans la foule faisant écho du fait qu'Harry semblait être _avec_ Voldemort. «SILENCE! Je suis venu ici pour vous avertir. Je vais quitter l'Angleterre. Vous stupides bâtards m'avez condamné à l'enfer sur la parole d'un idiot pleurnichard. Parce que vous mettez votre tête dans vos culs, deux hommes innocents ont été envoyés à Azkaban. En raison de votre stupidité, les Diggory, et beaucoup d'autres familles honorables ont été abattus. Pourquoi devrais-je me battre pour un pays qui ne lutte pas pour lui-même? La prophétie peut dire que je suis le seul qui puisse tuer Voldemort ... mais je ne vais pas le faire. Je vous ai appelés ici aujourd'hui pour dire, ALLEZ-VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE. Laissez-le tous vous tuer. " Il y eut des cris et des hurlement venant de l'auditoire réuni, y compris Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Neville, et Luna.

«Mes soi-disant amis ne sont pas restés près de moi. De ce que j'ai entendu, trois personnes, dont deux de mes anciens concurrents du tournoi des trois sorciers, sont restés près de moi. Ils ont été exilés de ce pays. Vous méritez tous le sort que vous allez recevoir. J'ai fait un serment sorcier avec Voldemort, disant que je ne l'attaquerais pas. Lui, en retour, a également fait un serment sorcier qui fait que lui et ses disciples ne peuvent pas m'attaquer moi, ou les pays où je possède une propriété. Je déménage en France, où les gens sont plus ouverts pour les personnes innocentes comme moi. "

"Dans mes mains, il y a la liste mes propriétés. Malheureusement, le choix est limité." Dit Harry alors Voldemort sourit. "Vous voyez, je m'en fous si Voldemort vous tue tous. En fait, je vais rester ici et en rire. Cependant, en raison d'un contrat magique nous liant, il ne peut pas le faire." Les têtes se levèrent sous le choc tandis que des chuchotements éclataient. Voldemort ricanant se tourna vers Harry. "Comme je le disais, dans ma main, j'ai une liste de propriétés que je possède. Je l'ai dit ... les choix sont limités, mais je n'ai pas dit pour qui. Au cours des deux dernières années, mon directeur de compte a acheté des propriétés dans chaque pays européen, dans tous les pays asiatiques, et des propriétés dans tous les continents. Alors j'ai dit qu'il ne pouvait pas m'attaquer ... le serment qu'il a fait déclarer qu'il ne peut pas attaquer un pays dans lequel j'ai un bien. J'ai fait cela que je ne voulais pas que m'attaquer directement à lui. Vous voyez Tom ... "Harry se tourna vers sa Némésis. "Vous avez été berné par un demi-sang. Je gagne. J'ai des propriétés dans tous les pays du monde ... ce qui signifie que vous et vos Mangemorts êtes en mauvaises positions. Vous perdrez votre magie si vous vous attaquez à tout citoyen d'un de ces pays à nouveau. "

La colère de Voldemort pouvait se faire sentir à travers tout le Chemin de Traverse. La foule était stupéfaite face à la révélation. Dumbledore, qui se tenait en arrière, avait un air de surprise sur le visage. Voldemort tira sa baguette et lançât un sortilège à Harry. Harry mis immédiatement en place un bouclier, mais ne riposta pas. Voldemort essaya de nouveau, mais une lueur blanche l'entoura, puis Voldemort cria de douleur. La foule le regardait comme il se tordait sur le sol, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus. Immédiatement, des cris furent entendus parmi la foule des silhouettes en robe noires qui se tenaient leurs bras gauche et qui tombèrent sur le sol. Au moment où les cris s'arrêtèrent, les corps d'une soixantaine de personnes étaient couchés sur le sol, mort.

"Oh! J'ai oublié de mentionner. Le corps de Voldemort est composé de la magie ... donc, quand il a brisé son serment ... il est mort. Il se tourna vers l'une des rares personnes à l'écart de la foule. "Severus Rogue! " Harry regarda dans les yeux du maître des potions.

«Heureux de vous revoir, Lord Potter. Je suppose que tout s'est déroulé selon le plan?" Rogue se moquaient de Dumbledore, qui se tenait la poitrine sous le choc.

«Bien sûr. Dumbledore et Fudge ont tout avalé l'appât, l'hameçon le plomb et la ligne. » Sourit Harry. Il se rapproche de lui, "Est-ce que Padfoot et la bande sont bien dans ma propriété en France?"

"Oui, ils y sont. Je ne peux pas te remercier suffisamment pour tout cela ... être libéré de la marque des ténèbres depuis les deux dernières années a été ... réconfortant."

«Vous m'avez aidé. Nous sommes à égalité. Enfin c'est ce que je veux dire. Vous êtes libre de faire ce qu'il vous plaît, Severus. L'offre est toujours ouverte pour un maître des potions dans l'entreprise Weasley à Paris ..."

«Je vais y réfléchir, Harry." Puis Snape se redressa comme Dumbledore s'approchait.

«Expliquez la signification de tout ceci!" Rugit Dumbledore.

"Ce ne sont pas vos affaires vieil homme. Maintenant que Voldemort est mort, ses Mangemorts ont disparu, et vous êtes devenu inutile ... vous pouvez partir. Quant à vous, Fudge. J'espère que les sorciers de Bretagne vont vous jeter hors de votre bureau. Personne de ce pays ne devra jamais essayer de s'approcher de moi, à moins que je ne le leur ai notifié… mourront de ma main. Je ne veux plus jamais voir l'un d'entre vous. » Dit Harry, se tournant vers ses anciens amis.

«Ma baguette, M. Potter."

«Je ne crois pas, Dumby. Ce n'est pas comme si vous n'aviez plus aucune magie. Après tout, vous avez _été_ l'exécuteur de la volonté Potter. J'ai eu cette information. Vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'un cracmol maintenant. Cette baguette est à moi désormais. Soyez heureux, vous n'allez pas allez dans mon ancienne prison vieil homme. »

"Harry!" gémit Ginny.

"Tais-toi, salope." dit froidement Harry.

"Harry James Potter!" Rugit Molly Weasley alors qu'un sortilège blanc lancé par Harry provenant de sa nouvelle baguette et fit taire la matriarche.

"Ecoutez-moi et écoutez-moi bien. Ce sort de silence est permanent. Seule une personne aussi puissante que moi peut l'inverser. C'est agréable d'être au calme et à la tranquillité, maintenant sans vos indésirables cris. Vous et vos enfants idiots n'êtes que des bâtards et des traîtres. _Vous_ me laisserez seul. Je ne veux rien de vous. PAS de messages, pas de hiboux, rien du tout. Ne me contacter pas. Ne me parler pas. Faites comme si je n'existais pas. Cela devrait être facile pour vous. Vous l'avez fait ces deux dernières années. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser ... Je vais dans ma nouvelle maison. " Sur ce, Harry Potter transplana, il ne fut plus jamais vu en Angleterre à partir de ce jour là.


End file.
